


A Rose for Your Worries

by DynaEvangeline



Series: Jimon Week 2017 [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Fluff, Jimon Week 2017, M/M, Valentine's Day, cute fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 12:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9725162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DynaEvangeline/pseuds/DynaEvangeline
Summary: Day 2 for Jimon week: Valentine's dayA mission goes a bit rough and Jace comes home to find a surprise waiting for him, he hadn't been expecting it and he finds a way to repay the favor in order to show Simon just how much he cares about him.





	

He had spent the whole day running around the small apartment that he shared with Jace, getting everything set up. He had bought roses, trying not to go overboard as he took the petals laying them out on the bed. Chocolates sat on the pillows only with a small stuffed dragon that Simon couldn't leave the store without because he thought Jace would love it. Okay he loved it but it was so freaking cute, how could you not love it. Simon had even cooked for the night, knowing that when the mission was done and Jace got home that he was going to be starving. It was nothing big, just something easy to cook and fast to eat. He stuck it in the microwave while he waited for the other to get back. Checking his phone every once and a while as he changed clothes a couple of times, debating between dressing up or just wearing his normal. He decided finally on black jeans, and a dark red long sleeved shirt. It was a good in between and while it felt a little cheesy to wear red, he did think he looked good in it and Jace had made the comment a couple of times that it suited him.Simon didn't know what to do while he waited, so he lounged on the couch with the TV on and playing on his phone. It was the best way to distract himself, he didn't do well with being impatient. A smile broke over his face, turning into a worried frown when he checked his phone. 

//J: Mission was a bit rough. Sorry I should have texted you sooner. Can you run me a shower or a bath or whatever for me? // Simon texted back quickly that he would and that he was waiting for him. He was worried, but tried to push it out of his mind as he got a bath ready. Hearing the front door open and close and he turned off the faucet. Brushing fingers through the nice warm water as he got to his feet. He turned, and that worry clutched at him again when he saw Jace leaning against the door frame, covered in demon ichor. Simon knew well enough that it was a poison that seeped into the skin and drained even the strongest Shadowhunter of their energy. Simon moved to help him, tugging the demon soaked clothes off and Jace gratefully sank into the water. Most of it was on his clothes and Simon let the drop on the floor, they were ruined now so there was no point in trying to rinse them off or anything. He would throw them out after making sure Jace was alright. He leaned by the side of the tub helping Jace to rinse his hair out, he refilled the tub twice before Jace was able to just relax in the water. He looked exhausted, so Simon let him rest there while he threw his clothes out and grabbed some of his looser more relax clothing and laid it out on the sink for him. Jace had his eyes closed as he rested his head on the edge of the tub, he wasn't asleep, he was just trying to get his energy back. He could hear Simon moving around and it brought a small smile to his lips.

"So what happened?" Simon asked softly, sitting on the floor and brushing his fingers softly through Jace's hair. Blue eyes found his and Jace have a small snort. 

"Wrong information, the whole thing was just a mess. Everyone else is alright, I'm the only idiot who got himself in the middle of it all. Should have just stayed home and let someone else handle this." 

"Yeah because you are capable of not playing hero." Simon teased him with a small, tugging on a strand of his hair, earning him a dirty look and a splash of water that made jump to his feet and back away. "Hey! Its the truth." 

"Whatever." Jace said it like he was shrugging him off but there was a smile on his lips and he was watching Simon intently. He hadn't noticed at first but Simon wasn't wearing his normal lounge around the apartment clothes. He wasn't dressed all fancy but he was dressed up and that didn't pass by Jace unnoticed. He could also smell the dinner that Simon had cooked and was trying to rack his brain to figure out what today was. As a Shadowhunter, he didn't celebrate most mundane holiday. Simon did, and Jace had been doing his best to keep up but he couldn't think of this one. He was also bad at remembering what day it was period. "You look nice, sorry about all this. I'm not ruining the night am I? Because whatever you cooked smells fantastic and you look fantastic." He may not know what day but he could tell Simon had put a lot of work into it so he was going to try not to ruin it if he could manage. Simon lit up at this and shook his head, grinning. 

"You haven't ruined anything. Dinner is waiting for you, once you are done." Jace nodded and moved to finish up his bath, getting out and getting dressed. Simon's eyes never left him, even after being together for half a year now. He couldn't get over how gorgeous Jace was, he had seen him covered in demon slime, drunk, covered in sweat from training, laid out on the bed in multiple ways, and asleep and Jace was still the most gorgeous person he had ever been around. He was lucky and today he was going to show him how lucky he felt. Jace didn't bother with the shirt Simon had brought him, his skin still itched from the ichor, even though he had gotten it all off. He swept his hair back out of his face, as he pulled Simon into a soft kiss. The younger melted into it before taking his hand and leading him into the kitchen to eat. Simon may be a vampire but he was an amazing cook and Jace dug into it, the two barely speaking. It was comforting, Simon normally needed to feel the silence but the more time they spent together, the more he had come to realize that was Simon's nerves that did the talking. Now that the brunette was comfortable and didn't worry as much about Jace just leaving, they tended to sit in silence or have an actual conversation instead of his rambling. Jace did love to make him blush and get him flustered but right now the quiet was really nice.

Once he finished eating, Simon cleaned up everything and walked him into the bedroom. Jace paused when Simon let go of his hand, and gestured around the room with a small shy smile. Valentine's day, that's what today was. Jace felt terrible, how could he have spaced on this. Simon had been mentioning it off and on for the last three months at least. The room looked incredible and he could see all the effort that he had put into it. 

"Simon...this is incredible."

"Really? I wrote a song for you too." Simon was already moving to grab his guitar and Jace sighed softly as he moved to sit down on the bed. He wasn't going to ruin it by telling him just yet that he had completely forgotten about today. Simon moved to sit next to him, and started playing. Simon was talented and Jace could have seen him going far with his music if none of this had happened to him. He still played and sang, and wrote in his downtime but only Jace got to hear any of it. He was thankful and sad for that, there was so much of life Simon was missing out on and maybe one day Jace would be able to get pieces of it back for him. Simon was looking at him when he finished and he leaned the guitar carefully against the bed, shifting to sit cross-legged on the bed, facing him. Jace looked down at his hands, before rubbing them against his legs. 

"Simon, you didn't need to do all of this for me. I don't deserve it." 

"Why? Because you forgot what today was?" There was a smirk on his face and the blonde looked up at him in surprise. Simon just shrugged, he had pieced it together but it didn't matter to him. Jace was terrible at remembering what day of the week it was and lately he barely had been sleeping. Too busy chasing leads and such. So he didn't blame him, he enjoyed doing this for him. Spoiling him, he didn't expect anything in return. 

"I'm sorry." 

"Don't be. I don't need anything to know that you care about me Jace. You coming home to me every night, being with me when you could have anyone else. All of that shows me how much I mean to you and its enough. I wanted to do this for you because I feel like the luckiest person alive that you chose me. Also I don't think anyone has ever done this for you, and you do deserve it." He reached out to take one of Jace's hands, intertwining their fingers and giving a gentle squeeze. Whatever tension had started to build up in Jace was let out in a breath before he leaned closer to kiss him softly. "Happy Valentine's day." Simon mumbled into the kiss as he slowly pulled back, smiling softly at him. 

"Happy Valentine's....Where's my stele?" Jace had an idea, he wasn't sure if Simon would understand it like another Shadowhunter would but it was the best he could think of to show how much Simon meant to him. 

"I cleaned it off, its on the dresser. Why?" But Jace had already gotten to his feet, grabbing his stele before coming back over to Simon and putting it into his hand. He wrapped his fingers around Simon's, pressing his pads of fingers against the cold metal. Simon couldn't look any more confused. Jace guided his hand closer so the point of the stele was resting over his heart before he helped him draw a rune onto his skin and one of the open spaces he had left. Simon didn't argue or pull his hand back even at the slight wince gave as the rune was burned into his skin. Slowly he let go of Simon's hand and watched as he laid his stele down on the bed, reaching his hand back up to run his fingers over the rune. "What does it mean?" 

"Love. I love you, and putting this rune is a permanent marking of just how much." Simon's eyes widened and Jace found himself with a lap full of emotional vampire and couldn't say anything more as his face was covered in soft kisses until Simon captured his lips and pushed back on the bed. He could feel the petals on his back and it felt really good. All of it did. He could feel the happiness coming off of Simon and he smiled softly into the kisses, arms wrapped around to hold him closer.

"I love you too. Forever." This was going to be his favorite Valentine's day, and he was hoping it was Jace's too.


End file.
